


Embers

by Eugeal



Series: From Ashes [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Moments, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è una raccolta di “missing moments” che appartengono all'universo della serie “From Ashes” e che possono collocarsi prima, dopo o durante le storie “A World That Will Not Turn to Ash” e “The Nightwatchman”. Per non rischiare spoiler e per capire meglio i racconti, vi consiglio di leggere prima le altre due storie.<br/>I racconti non saranno in ordine cronologico.<br/>In ogni caso all'inizio di ogni racconto segnalerò il momento in cui esso si colloca.<br/>Se ci sono momenti che avreste voluto vedere approfonditi nelle altre storie, vi invito a dirmelo nei commenti. Non garantisco né prometto nulla, ma se uno o più di essi dovessero ispirarmi, potrebbero diventare racconti. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto si colloca dopo l'epilogo di "A World That Will Not Turn to Ash", in un momento futuro in cui Guy e Marian sono già marito e moglie.

La pelle di Marian era calda contro la sua.  
Guy si svegliò sorridendo nel sentire il calore del corpo della ragazza e aprì gli occhi per osservarla mentre dormiva rannicchiata tra le sue braccia.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere del tutto che fosse tutto vero, che Marian fosse davvero sua.  
 _Mia moglie._  
Di certo non aveva meritato tanta felicità e ogni mattina si stupiva nel trovarla stretta a lui, come se la sua presenza fosse una specie di miracolo.  
Le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, poi continuò a seguire il contorno del suo viso con una serie di piccoli baci, leggeri come il tocco di una piuma.  
Marian aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, ma quando Guy appoggiò le labbra sulla cicatrice che aveva sullo zigomo, Marian si tirò indietro.  
\- No, non baciarmi lì. - Sussurrò.  
Gisborne la guardò e un'ombra scura di preoccupazione attraversò l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
\- Ti fa ancora male?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- No. Ma la odio. Ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio mi sento così brutta...  
Guy la fissò per qualche secondo, poi appoggiò le labbra sulla cicatrice e la baciò di nuovo.  
\- Odio chi te l'ha fatta. Odio pensare al dolore che hai sentito, ma sai cosa penso ogni volta che la vedo sul tuo viso?  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Penso al tuo coraggio, alla tua forza, a come non ti sei mai arresa davanti a una situazione tremenda. Hai combattuto al mio fianco, mi hai difeso e hai lottato insieme a me per conquistare un futuro. _Questo_ futuro. - Guy seguì con un dito la breve linea della cicatrice e le sorrise. - Questo segno è una dimostrazione di quanto tu sia speciale e per questo ti rende più bella.  
Guy le prese una mano e se la portò al viso, facendole sfiorare con un dito la cicatrice che segnava anche il suo zigomo.  
\- E poi è uguale alla mia. - Aggiunse con un sorriso e Marian distolse lo sguardo, rattristata nel ripensare al pugno che gli aveva dato prima di lasciarlo all'altare la prima volta che Guy aveva tentato di sposarla.  
\- Questa invece è una prova del mio lato peggiore. Ti ho ferito così tanto...  
\- Vero. - Disse Guy e Marian lo guardò stupita, non aspettandosi che confermasse le sue parole così apertamente, poi Gisborne le sorrise, divertito. - Ma devo ammettere che io ho fatto del mio meglio per meritarmelo. Certo, se lo avessi immaginato avrei scelto un anello più piccolo, come questo. Vedi? Imparo dai miei errori.  
Le prese la mano e baciò l'anello nuziale che Marian portava al dito.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Davvero non la trovi brutta? - Sussurrò, tornando a riferirsi alla cicatrice.  
\- Davvero. - Guy le fece scorrere una mano sul fianco e le sue dita si fermarono sulla cicatrice che la ragazza aveva sulla pancia. Distolse lo sguardo da lei e quando tornò a parlare la sua voce era piena di tristezza. - Questa invece vorrei che non ci fosse. Non sopporto l'idea di averti fatto del male.  
Marian gli mise una mano sul viso e lo costrinse a guardarla.  
\- Non potevi sapere che ero io. E il discorso che hai fatto prima vale anche per me. Anche io ho fatto del mio meglio per guadagnarmela. Riconosco che cercare di derubare il mio futuro marito non fosse poi un'idea così brillante...  
Guy si lasciò strappare un piccolo sorriso e le dita della ragazza seguirono la linea sottile della cicatrice che aveva sulla guancia. Gisborne la imitò, cercando con un dito il solco lasciato dalla freccia di Robin Hood che gli aveva salvato la vita.  
\- Questa invece la porterò sempre con orgoglio. Segna la fine di un incubo e un nuovo inizio.  
Marian si strinse a lui e gli passò le mani sulla schiena, sfiorandolo appena. La pelle che sentiva sotto le sue dita era irregolare, rovinata per sempre dai segni delle frustate che lo avevano quasi ucciso.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi e baciò la cicatrice lasciata dal pugnale di Barret pochi centimetri al di sopra del cuore di Guy.  
\- E questo è l'inizio dell'incubo... - Sussurrò, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. - Così tanto dolore...  
Gisborne la tenne stretta senza dire nulla. A volte quel dolore lo tormentava ancora nei sogni e lui si svegliava terrorizzato, preso dal timore irrazionale che Roger di Barret potesse tornare a torturarlo.  
\- Ho dovuto superarlo per tornare da te. - Sussurrò dopo un po'. - E lo farei ancora, anche mille volte.  
Marian cercò le sue labbra e lo baciò con tutto l'amore che provava per lui, desiderando di poter cancellare tutta la sofferenza che Guy doveva aver subito.  
Più tardi, le sue dita sfiorarono un'altra cicatrice sul braccio di Guy, l'ustione provocata dall'acido che lo sceriffo aveva usato per cancellare il tatuaggio che provava il coinvolgimento del cavaliere nero nel tentativo di regicidio.  
Gisborne sospirò, ma non allontanò la mano di Marian.  
\- Di questa non posso essere orgoglioso invece.  
\- Deve aver fatto male. - Commentò Marian, guardando la pelle segnata dall'acido.  
\- Molto. Ma la cosa che brucia di più è pensare a quello che ero e alle cose che ho fatto per lo sceriffo. Questo è il marchio della mia colpa.  
La ragazza accarezzò la cicatrice, triste.  
\- Vorrei poterlo cancellare. - Disse, ma Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Io no.  
\- No?  
\- Non voglio dimenticare il male che ho fatto. Non sarebbe giusto. Questa cicatrice rappresenta i miei errori, tutte le volte che ho scelto la strada sbagliata e sarà sempre un monito che mi ricorderà di non commettere altri errori. Non sono più il cane dello sceriffo.  
\- No, non lo sei. - Confermò Marian, stringendosi a lui. Appoggiò il viso al torace di Guy e rimase ferma ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, mentre la mano di Gisborne le accarezzava il viso e i capelli con la tenerezza e la delicatezza che avrebbe potuto riservare a qualcosa di prezioso.  
Le dita di Guy indugiarono di nuovo sulla cicatrice che Marian aveva sullo zigomo, ma stavolta la ragazza non si sottrasse al suo tocco.  
I segni che entrambi avevano sulla pelle non erano altro che le tracce lasciate dalla lunga strada che avevano percorso per arrivare al punto in cui si trovavano ora.  
Marian si rannicchiò ancora di più tra le braccia di Guy.  
E quello, pensò, era esattamente il posto in cui voleva stare.  



	2. A Smile and a Fruit Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo racconto è ambientato subito prima del primo capitolo di A World that Will not Turn to Ash, nel periodo di tempo che va dal ritorno di Vaisey a quando Guy entra nella stanza di Marian

\- Il Patto, Gisborne! Sei riuscito a recuperare il Patto?!  
Lo sceriffo lo stava aspettando nella sala grande, ancora avvolto negli stracci laceri e puzzolenti che indossava quando Robin Hood lo aveva riportato al castello.  
La gente che si era radunata in quella sala durante l'assedio ormai si era sparsa per le strade della città e la maggior parte degli uomini si stava ubriacando per festeggiare lo scampato pericolo.  
Guy aveva superato diversi gruppetti di persone già ubriache tornando al castello dopo aver cercato di inseguire Robin Hood e uno di quegli uomini aveva anche cercato di offrirgli un otre dall'aspetto consunto perché si fermasse a bere con loro, ma Gisborne non aveva affatto voglia di festeggiare.  
Era stanco, esausto e tutta la tensione provata durante l'assedio lo aveva lasciato profondamente scosso, ma ancora non poteva permettersi di riposare, prima doveva dire allo sceriffo che il Patto era andato, svanito di nuovo nelle mani di Robin Hood.  
Fece un sospiro prima di entrare nella sala grande e chinò la testa alla domanda di Vaisey.  
\- No, mio signore. Robin Hood è riuscito a fuggire.  
Lo schiaffo di Vaisey, duro e dato con il dorso della mano, lo colse di sorpresa e gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, facendolo cadere contro il tavolo. Si appoggiò con un braccio al piano di legno, ma quando fece per rialzarsi, si trovò una lama puntata alla gola.  
\- Sei inutile, Gisborne! Continui a collezionare un fallimento dopo l'altro, ma non sono più disposto a tollerarlo, sappilo. Un altro errore e per te potrebbe essere la fine.  
Vaisey lo lasciò andare con uno spintone.  
\- Ora vattene! Sparisci! Ma domani dovrai portarmi la testa di Robin Hood, oppure sarà la tua testa quella che esporrò su una picca.  
Guy non si azzardò a replicare, quando lo sceriffo era di quell'umore sarebbe stato inutile, e si limitò a eclissarsi dalla sala.  
La guancia colpita dallo schiaffo dello sceriffo gli faceva male e se si toccava lo zigomo sentiva la pelle calda e un dolore pulsante. Molto probabilmente si stava già formando un livido, pensò Guy con un sospiro.  
Di certo non era il primo che gli era stato lasciato dallo sceriffo.  
Afflitto da quell'ennesima umiliazione, fu tentato di tornare direttamente nei suoi alloggi e buttarsi a letto per non pensare più a nulla fino al mattino successivo, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi.  
Voleva vedere Marian, assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Le ultime parole che le aveva rivolto erano state una proposta di matrimonio, una via di mezzo tra una supplica e un ultimo desiderio.  
Lo sceriffo, con il suo ritorno, era riuscito a togliergli la possibilità di ricevere una risposta e Guy non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quale sarebbe stata.  
Una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco gli ricordò che non mangiava da molte ore e pensò che anche Marian non doveva aver avuto molte occasioni per farlo durante quella giornata frenetica.  
Si diresse in fretta verso le cucine e sospirò trovandole completamente vuote. I servitori si erano volatilizzati e non si vedeva traccia di cibo sui tavoli o sul fuoco. L'unica persona presente era Allan che, seduto accanto al fuoco, stava rosicchiando un pezzo di pane raffermo.  
\- Ehi, Giz. - Lo salutò il giovane, chiamandolo con quel nomignolo irrispettoso che continuava a usare nonostante le minacce e i rimproveri di Guy. - Se cerchi del cibo, in quel cesto deve essere rimasta della frutta.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo, ma decise di non mettersi a discutere con lui e si dedicò al cibo.  
Afferrò una mela e la divorò a morsi senza sbucciarla, masticando in fretta ogni boccone per poter passare subito al morso successivo, come se quel frutto avesse potuto riempire il vuoto enorme che si sentiva dentro.  
Gettò da una parte il torsolo e prese una seconda mela, ma stavolta la mangiò più lentamente, concedendosi di gustarne il sapore fresco e dolce.  
Tra un morso e l'altro iniziò a dividere la frutta rimasta in due cesti più piccoli, scegliendo i frutti che avevano un aspetto migliore.  
Finì di masticare l'ultimo pezzetto di mela e fece un cenno ad Allan. Il giovane si avvicinò e Guy gli porse un cestino.  
\- Portalo nelle segrete, a Sir Edward. Se riesci a trovarne cerca di portargli anche un po' di vino o almeno dell'acqua fresca e assicurati che non abbia bisogno di niente.  
Allan obbedì senza discutere e Guy prese in mano l'altro cestino. Controllò per un ultima volta che la frutta con cui lo aveva riempito non fosse ammaccata e poi uscì dalle cucine diretto alle stanze di Marian.  
Si strofinò gli occhi prima di bussare, la stanchezza gli dava l'impressione che il suo corpo fosse diventato pesante come piombo, ma non avrebbe potuto riposare bene senza prima aver visto la ragazza.  
\- Entrate. - Disse Marian da dentro la stanza e Guy pensò che già il solo suono della sua voce lo faceva sentire più leggero.  
Spinse la porta ed entrò nella stanza con un sorriso sul volto e un cesto di frutta tra le mani.  



	3. Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo racconto si colloca durante il capitolo 42 di "A World that Will Not Turn to Ash", dopo che Guy viene soccorso e portato nei suoi alloggi per essere curato da Djaq.

Djaq lanciò un rapido sguardo al volto di Guy e si assicurò che fosse ancora privo di sensi prima di riprendere a ricucire il taglio sulla mano del cavaliere nero.  
Djaq richiuse la ferita con punti piccoli e precisi, cercando di finire in fretta, prima che Guy si svegliasse. La ferita era profonda e di sicuro molto dolorosa, ma per fortuna sembrava che non avrebbe lasciato danni permanenti.  
La ragazza annodò il filo e lo tagliò, cosparse la ferita con un unguento che avrebbe tenuto lontano il pericolo di un'infezione e la bendò accuratamente, poi appoggiò con delicatezza la mano di Guy sul letto e rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo.  
Gisborne era mortalmente pallido, tutto il lato destro del suo torace era coperto di lividi dove aveva colpito il selciato del cortile cadendo dalla piattaforma del patibolo e aveva il collo bendato dove era stato ferito dal pugnale di Barret, ma Djaq sapeva che comunque era stato fortunato.  
Senza l'intervento di Robin Hood, Guy di Gisborne sarebbe sicuramente morto in un modo molto doloroso.  
L'unica cosa che preoccupava un po' Djaq era il fatto che non avesse ancora ripreso i sensi. Doveva aver sbattuto la testa quando era caduto, ma la ragazza non poteva sapere quanto forte e che danni avesse subito.  
Bagnò una pezzuola nell'unguento disinfettante e gli tamponò delicatamente il solco sanguinolento che la freccia di Robin Hood gli aveva lasciato sulla guancia, poi si chinò su di lui e lo baciò rapidamente sulla fronte, con affetto.  
\- Che hai la testa dura lo so già, ora svegliati presto, Marian ti aspetta. - Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, e quando si rialzò ebbe l'impressione di vedere qualcuno che si allontanava in fretta dalla porta socchiusa.  
Djaq scosse la testa e sorrise tra sé, poi si mise a preparare un infuso di erbe che avrebbe aiutato Guy a sopportare il dolore e Marian a riposare.  
Riempì due ciotole e ne lasciò una sul tavolo, poi prese l'altra e uscì dalla stanza. Allan era nel corridoio, appoggiato al muro con aria disinvolta, ma Djaq sapeva che era preoccupato e gli sorrise.  
\- Se non ha sbattuto la testa troppo forte si riprenderà. Tienilo d'occhio e fagli bere l'infuso che ho lasciato sul tavolo, ma aspetta che si svegli prima di darglielo.  
Allan si staccò dal muro per avvicinarsi alla porta della stanza di Gisborne, e Djaq lo fermò.  
\- Dove sono gli altri?  
\- Robin è con Marian, Little John e Much sono andati a cercare di alleggerire un po' le finanze dello sceriffo, già che siamo qui tanto vale approfittarne, no? Will invece era da queste parti, ma ora non lo vedo, si era affacciato alla porta poco fa, poi è andato via. Cedric invece si è addormentato. - Allan fece un cenno della testa verso un giovane seduto a terra in un angolo, che dormiva profondamente e Djaq riconobbe il ragazzo che aveva aperto loro il cancello del castello e che poi aveva difeso Gisborne dalla gente di Nottingham.  
\- Chi è? Come mai tiene così tanto a Guy?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Da quello che ho capito è l'unico soldato sopravvissuto all'imboscata di Barret oltre a Giz. Perché gli interessi così tanto non lo so.  
Djaq sorrise.  
\- Beh, meglio così, quando si sveglierà rassicura anche lui. Ora è meglio che vada a vedere come sta Marian.  
La ragazza si diresse verso la stanza di Marian e la trovò stesa a letto, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e Robin seduto accanto a lei che le teneva una mano.  
Nel veder entrare Djaq, Marian tentò di alzarsi dal letto, ma le gambe non la ressero e sarebbe caduta a terra se Robin non l'avesse sostenuta e aiutata a sdraiarsi di nuovo.  
\- Djaq, dov'è Guy? - Singhiozzò Marian. - Cosa gli è successo? È vivo?  
Robin aveva lo sguardo puntato a terra e un'espressione cupa sul viso. Di certo le parole di Marian lo ferivano, ma cercava di non mostrare i suoi sentimenti.  
\- Sì, è vivo e sopravviverà. - Disse Djaq con dolcezza. - Ma ora tu devi riposare. Sei sfinita e non stai bene.  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Lo dici solo per tenermi tranquilla. È morto, vero? Barret lo ha ucciso...  
Robin interrogò Djaq con gli occhi e la ragazza gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Gisborne è vivo. - Ripeté.  
\- Devo vederlo. - Disse Marian, tentando di nuovo di alzarsi, ma Djaq le mise una mano sulla spalla per impedirle di muoversi e con l'altra le avvicinò la ciotola al viso.  
\- Prima bevi questo, ti farà sentire meglio. Poi, se proprio lo vuoi, ti accompagneremo da lui.  
La ragazza non aveva abbastanza energie per discutere e prese la ciotola per berne il contenuto, poi si alzò in piedi e poco dopo si afflosciò tra le braccia di Robin, addormentata.  
\- Cosa le hai dato? - Chiese Robin, preoccupato.  
\- Quello che ho detto: qualcosa che la farà sentire meglio. È esausta e sconvolta, ha bisogno di dormire.  
Robin fece un leggero sorriso, rimettendola a letto.  
\- Ce la farà pagare per questo, lo sai, vero? - Disse, poi tornò serio. - E Gisborne? È davvero vivo?  
Djaq annuì.  
\- È ancora svenuto e piuttosto malridotto, ma dovrebbe farcela. Spero che per quando Marian si sveglierà stia meglio anche lui.  
Robin annuì, guardando per un'ultima volta la ragazza addormentata, poi le voltò le spalle e uscì dalla stanza, seguito da Djaq.  
\- Allora, - disse Robin in tono triste - torniamo nella foresta?  
La ragazza gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Mi dispiace Robin.  
Il fuorilegge sospirò.  
\- Evidentemente non era destino. Vado a cercare gli altri, tu torni con noi oppure devi restare qui per curare Gisborne e Marian?  
Djaq scosse la testa.  
\- Non è necessario che resti. Non potrei fare di più di quello che ho già fatto. Però prima di andare via c'è una cosa che devo risolvere, aspettatemi al cancello.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò per confortarlo, poi corse via, improvvisamente ansiosa.  
Guy era quasi morto quel giorno e il suo amore per Marian, così profondo e disperato, aveva rischiato di essere spazzato via insieme a lui senza avere neanche una possibilità di realizzarsi e quell'ipotesi aveva spaventato a morte Djaq.  
Come poteva sapere cosa le sarebbe successo in futuro? Lei faceva parte di una banda di fuorilegge e avrebbero potuto essere tutti uccisi da un giorno all'altro.  
Davvero poteva permettere alla morte di prenderla senza aver detto a Will quello che provava per lui?  
Doveva trovare il coraggio e rivelargli i suoi sentimenti prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Lo trovò nel cortile del castello, seduto all'ombra dell'unico albero che vi cresceva e intento a intagliare un pezzo di legno, con un'espressione cupa dipinta sul viso.  
Djaq si avvicinò a lui, improvvisamente timida e Will alzò lo sguardo su di lei, senza sorridere.  
\- Allora, si salverà? - Chiese, tetro.  
\- Sì.  
\- Ne sono felice. - Disse Will, in un tono che lasciava intendere il contrario.  
Djaq lo guardò, perplessa. Sapeva che Will non amava molto Gisborne, ma quell'atteggiamento la stupiva, poi ricordò la sensazione di essere osservata che aveva provato mentre stava curando Guy e le tornarono in mente le parole di Allan: Will si era affacciato alla porta della stanza a guardare e poi era andato via.  
Doveva averla vista nel momento in cui aveva sfiorato la fronte di Guy con le labbra, pensò Djaq e sorrise tra sé: forse Will era così imbronciato perché era geloso di lei?  
\- Già, ne sono davvero molto contenta, Guy è una persona migliore di quanto non potessi immaginare. - Disse, decidendo di stuzzicarlo un po' per capire se era davvero geloso. - Non avrei mai pensato di poter provare affetto per lui.  
\- Ah. Lo immaginavo. Gli vuoi bene.  
\- Sì. Gli voglio bene. - Djaq lanciò uno sguardo a Will e vide che il giovane si era alzato e si era voltato per andarsene. - Ma c'è qualcuno a cui voglio molto più bene.  
Will si fermò senza rispondere e Djaq proseguì.  
\- Qualcuno per cui provo qualcosa di molto più forte. Qualcuno che mi è entrato nel cuore giorno dopo giorno e che ne ha preso una parte sempre più grande fino a rubarmelo del tutto. Qualcuno che amo con tutta me stessa e che spero che provi gli stessi sentimenti per me. Qualcuno che in questo momento è molto vicino a me...  
Will si voltò a guardarla, improvvisamente speranzoso.  
\- Se quel qualcuno adesso ti baciasse, cosa faresti?  
Djaq gli sorrise, felice.  
\- Penso proprio che lo bacerei anche io. E saprei che anche lui mi vuole bene.  
Will si avvicinò e la prese tra le braccia.  
Poi si assicurò di farle sapere che anche lui la amava.


	4. Pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo racconto è ambientato durante la storia "The Nightwatchman". Il momento preciso non è definito, ma è dopo l'incontro con Mary e Jack e presumibilmente prima dell'arrivo di Meg.  
> Facendo un parallelo con la serie canon, avviene nel periodo della siccità che minaccia Nottingham.

Il rumore del fiume, di solito tanto forte da essere quasi assordante, era ridotto a un gorgoglio sommesso e Guy fu costretto ad arrivare quasi a metà del letto ghiaioso prima di potersi inginocchiare sul greto del fiume e immergere le mani nell'acqua fresca.  
Lavò via il sudore e la polvere dopo una giornata di lavoro a Knighton Hall, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati e tornò sulla riva per sedere all'ombra di un albero, sperando di trovare un po' di fresco.  
Da qualche giorno faceva molto più caldo del solito e non pioveva da troppo tempo. I ruscelli avevano iniziato a seccarsi, i raccolti ad avvizzire per la siccità e molti abitanti dei villaggi non avevano abbastanza acqua per bere. Durante la notte, Guy e Robin erano riusciti a sottrarre alcuni barili d'acqua dai magazzini dello sceriffo per aiutare i più bisognosi, ma la situazione iniziava a essere preoccupante.  
Anche il fiume era quasi secco e se non fosse arrivata presto la pioggia, quasi tutti i villaggi avrebbero sofferto.  
Guy osservò la luce del sole che brillava tra le fronde degli alberi: era solo tardo pomeriggio, ma gli operai e lui stesso erano talmente sfiniti per il caldo che aveva deciso di sospendere i lavori in anticipo per quel giorno.  
Gisborne aveva cavalcato fino al fiume in cerca di un po' di acqua e di una temperatura un po' più fresca e ora che era riuscito a rinfrescarsi un po' non aveva la minima voglia di indossare di nuovo la camicia nera che in quei giorni indossava al posto della giacca di pelle. Era un indumento largo e di tessuto leggero, ma il caldo era talmente opprimente da togliere il respiro.  
Guy decise di restare per un po' in quel punto leggermente più fresco per riposare un po' prima di tornare a Locksley e iniziò a giocherellare distrattamente con i sassolini del greto. Ogni tanto ne raccoglieva uno e lo lanciava, cercando di farlo cadere nell'acqua o mirando a un determinato sasso. Se il fiume fosse stato in piena avrebbe scelto i ciottoli più piatti per farli rimbalzare sull'acqua, ma in quel momento si limitava a raccoglierli a caso, tanto per passare il tempo.  
Ne prese uno, gli diede un'occhiata distratta prima di tirarlo e si fermò senza lanciarlo: aveva una forma insolita, simile a un cuore, ed era completamente nero.  
Guy lo appoggiò a terra e notò quanto fosse diverso dagli altri sassi più chiari, quanto spiccasse nettamente tra di essi, come se fosse qualcosa di diverso e fuori posto.  
_Come me._  
Con la mano spostò gli altri ciottoli, liberando un tratto di terreno sabbioso intorno al sasso nero e isolandolo dal resto dei sassolini.  
Fino a poco tempo prima quella sarebbe stata una rappresentazione piuttosto accurata della sua situazione, pensò Guy, raccogliendo un ciottolo candido, il più bianco tra quelli accanto a lui.  
Con un sorriso, Gisborne lo mise accanto a quello nero, il quale per contrasto sembrò ancora più scuro, ma anche più bello e lucido.  
_Marian, la luna brillante che riusciva a illuminare la più oscura delle notti._  
Guy sfiorò i due sassi con le dita e pensò che mancava ancora qualcosa. Scelse una pietra grigia apparentemente banale che nascondeva al suo interno pagliuzze dorate che brillavano al sole e una piccola e arrotondata dai colori caldi e sfumati.  
_Allan, sempre pieno di idee e ugualmente capace di trovare guai e modi per tirarsene fuori, e Djaq, generosa e rassicurante, sempre pronta a offrire calore e buoni consigli._  
Li mise accanto agli altri due e ne trovò un altro dal colore giallo dorato e dalla forma simile a una punta di freccia. Lo piazzò accanto al cuore nero e notò che in fondo le loro forme non erano troppo diverse: quello giallo assomigliava a un cuore rovesciato, un po' più appuntito e leggermente più piccolo.  
_Robin Hood, così diverso da me a prima vista, ma dopotutto non così tanto. Fratello mio, forse siamo più simili di quanto non ci piaccia ammettere. Ma a me non dispiace, anche se non te lo dirò mai._  
Aggiunse altre pietre accanto a quelle che aveva già disposto sulla sabbia: una per Sir Edward, una per Tuck, una per Cedric e due piccoline per Mary e Jack, poi, con un sospiro, ne scelse due in ricordo dei suoi genitori e una per Isabella.  
Gli capitò tra le mani un sasso appuntito che gli graffiò le dita e lo sollevò per osservarlo meglio: assomigliava a un rapace e gli ricordò lo sceriffo.  
Guy sogghignò e lo scagliò lontano, facendolo affondare nel fiume.  
Guardò tutti i ciottoli raccolti intorno a quello nero e vide che coprivano quasi tutto il terreno sabbioso che aveva liberato: il ciottolo nero non era più solo, né isolato.  
Gisborne si alzò da terra, raggiunse il suo cavallo e prese un sacchetto di tela dalla bisaccia da sella, poi iniziò a raccogliere tutti i ciottoli da terra, mettendoli via con cura.  
Indossò la camicia, salì a cavallo e tornò a Knighton Hall.  
Gli operai erano già andati via da tempo e il cantiere era deserto, come aveva sperato.  
Guy raggiunse il punto centrale di quella che sarebbe diventata la sua casa, si inginocchiò a terra e scavò una buca con le mani, poi vi lasciò cadere dentro il sacchetto pieno di ciottoli di fiume e lo ricoprì, compattando il terreno in modo che non si notasse nulla.  
Si rialzò in piedi sorridendo: non avrebbe potuto trovare fondamenta migliori su cui basare una casa e ricostruire una vita.  



	5. My Lady Knighton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo racconto può essere letto indipendentemente sia da "A World That Will Not Turn to Ash" che da "The Nightwatchman" e si colloca durante l'infanzia di Guy.

Il bambino correva senza guardare dove stava andando, gli occhi azzurri offuscati dalle lacrime.  
Voleva solo allontanarsi il più possibile dalla casa e dall'ennesima umiliazione.  
_Ma come, Guy? Hai dieci anni e bagni ancora il letto? Cosa penseranno Lord e Lady Knighton di te adesso? Dovresti vergognarti._  
La voce di Isabella, la sua sorellina minore, risuonava ancora nella sua mente, spingendolo a correre ancora di più per sfuggire alla sua derisione.  
Un gruppo di garzoni di stalla più grandi di lui di qualche anno lo osservarono mentre correva lungo la strada e ghignarono, pregustando qualche minuto di divertimento.  
Quel moccioso in lacrime era troppo ben vestito per essere uno di loro, doveva essere un nobile, probabilmente il figlio della donna francese che era giunta in visita a Knighton Hall.  
Uno dei ragazzi allungò una gamba con fare indifferente proprio mentre Guy gli passava accanto e il bambino inciampò, cadendo a terra nel fango della strada.  
I ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere, poi si dileguarono vedendo che stava arrivando qualcuno.  
  
Kate di Knighton si accigliò nel vedere i monelli che fuggivano dopo aver fatto cadere un bambino più piccolo di loro. Aveva riconosciuto un paio dei ragazzi che lavoravano nelle loro stalle e si ripromise di parlarne con Edward, suo marito, perché i colpevoli fossero rimproverati.  
Spostò il manico del cestino che aveva in mano nell'incavo del gomito per avere le mani libere e sollevare leggermente il vestito da terra affinché non la intralciasse mentre si affrettava verso il bambino ancora steso a terra.  
Appoggiò al suolo il cestino e si chinò, un po' impacciata dal ventre arrotondato dalla gravidanza.  
\- Ti sei fatto male? - Chiese gentilmente, aiutando il bambino a rialzarsi, e quando lo vide in faccia riconobbe il piccolo Guy, il figlio maggiore di Lady Gisborne.  
Il bambino la guardò e la riconobbe a sua volta, ma invece di essere sollevato per la presenza di una persona familiare, i suoi occhi azzurri sembrarono oscurarsi ancora di più e Guy abbassò lo sguardo a terra, senza osare guardarla.  
Lady Kate prese un fazzoletto ricamato e fece per pulirgli il viso, sporco di fango e rigato dalle lacrime, ma Guy sussultò e scoppiò a piangere più forte.  
\- Mi dispiace, signora! Mi dispiace tanto!  
Kate lo fissò, stupita da quella reazione.  
\- Perché dici così? Cosa hai fatto?  
Guy arrossì e le rivolse uno sguardo tanto vergognoso e disperato da farle rimpiangere di avergli fatto quella domanda. Ricordò all'improvviso che quella mattina, prima di uscire di casa per recarsi al mercato aveva sentito uno dei servitori di Knighton Hall lamentarsi con la cuoca perché uno dei figli di Lady Ghislaine aveva bagnato il letto.  
Lady Kate guardò il bambino, dispiaciuta di averlo messo in imbarazzo con la sua domanda e decise di cambiare discorso.  
\- Hai gli stessi occhi di tua madre, sai? Ma non piangere più adesso, sono più belli senza tutte quelle lacrime.  
Stavolta Guy le permise di asciugarle il viso e sospirò, afflitto.  
\- Non volevo, signora, davvero non volevo...  
Lady Kate lo prese per mano e gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so, non ti preoccupare. Sono cose che possono succedere.  
\- Isabella è più piccola di me e a lei non capita mai...  
Kate gli fece una carezza, scostandogli dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli scuri e leggermente mossi.  
\- Hai fatto un incubo?  
Guy annuì debolmente.  
\- Vuoi raccontarmelo? A volte le cose fanno meno paura quando ne parli con qualcuno. Ma vieni, sediamoci all'ombra di quell'albero, comincio a essere troppo grossa per stare in piedi tanto a lungo.  
Lady Kate sedette su una panchetta ombreggiata dalle fronde di un melo e Guy la seguì, confortato dalla gentilezza di Lady Knighton.  
Isabella gli aveva sibilato malignamente che i padroni di casa lo avrebbero rimproverato per quello che era successo, ma Lady Kate invece lo aveva consolato.  
Sedette ai piedi della nobildonna e sospirò di nuovo.  
\- Ho sognato mio padre... Era a cavallo e indossava la veste bianca con la croce, quella che aveva quando è partito, e combatteva con valore. Ma poi i nemici lo hanno circondato per colpirlo con le loro spade e la croce sulla sua veste non si vedeva più perché tutti i suoi abiti erano rossi di sangue…  
La voce di Guy tremava e Lady Kate vide nuove lacrime brillare nei suoi occhi.  
\- Il tuo è stato davvero un brutto sogno, ma dimostra che il tuo animo è gentile. Ti preoccupi per tuo padre, e hai paura che gli capiti qualcosa di brutto al punto di avere gli incubi. Non devi vergognarti di questi sentimenti, Guy, ti fanno onore. Se a Isabella non capita è perché lei era troppo piccola quando vostro padre è partito per la Terra Santa, non lo ricorda bene come te.  
Il bambino la guardò, non del tutto convinto, e, per distrarlo da quei pensieri cupi, la donna indicò i rami dell'albero sotto il quale erano seduti.  
\- Guarda che belle mele rosse! Peccato che siano tanto in alto, avrei avuto voglia di mangiarne una.  
Guy le sorrise e Kate vide il suo viso illuminarsi di colpo. Divertita, pensò che un giorno quel sorriso avrebbe fatto innamorare perdutamente qualche fanciulla.  
Il bambino si arrampicò agilmente sull'albero fino a raggiungere i rami più alti, raccolse due frutti maturi e poi scese lungo il tronco in pochi secondi e ne porse uno a lady Kate.  
\- Mi permettete di offrirvi una mela, mia signora? - Chiese Guy, cortesemente e Kate accettò il frutto, sorridendo nel vedere l'aria orgogliosa e soddisfatta del bambino.  
\- Ti ringrazio, Sir Guy di Gisborne. - Rispose con altrettanta cortesia, poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Lady Kate si sfiorò la pancia con una mano.  
\- Spero che tra qualche anno il mio bambino diventerà un ragazzo gentile come te, Guy.  
Guy la osservò per qualche secondo.  
\- Io invece spero che sia una bambina.  
Kate lo guardò.  
\- Perché?  
Il bambino arrossì, e le rivolse un sorriso che inspiegabilmente riusciva a essere timido e sfacciato allo stesso tempo.  
\- Perché se sarà bella e dolce come voi, un giorno la sposerò.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volendo, questo potrebbe essere considerato un AU nell'AU. Il lettore può scegliere liberamente se questo episodio sia avvenuto davvero nel mondo delle mie fanfic oppure no. Il fatto che Guy abbia incontrato brevemente la madre di Marian quando era piccolo non verrà citato altrove nelle mie storie.  
> Potrebbe averlo fatto e non ricordarsene/dargli peso oppure potrebbe non essere mai avvenuto, scegliete voi come vi piace di più.  
> L'idea mi è venuta guardando l'episodio in cui Winchester vuole prendersi Marian dopo che in passato Sir Edward aveva sposato la donna che entrambi amavano. Winchester dice che Marian assomiglia moltissimo a sua madre da giovane. Mi piaceva l'idea che da bambino Guy potesse averla incontrata ed essere inconsciamente stato influenzato positivamente da lei, così che poi, incontrando Marian da adulto, fosse inizialmente attratto dalle caratteristiche che la ragazza ha in comune con sua madre.  
> Avevo pensato di postarla come one shot, ma alla fine potrebbe anche fare parte del passato del "mio" Guy e ho deciso di inserirla in "Embers"


End file.
